ftr_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Dio Valentine
Dio Valentine is a passionate, young mage and Phantom Lord's own dragon slayer. Background Dio Valentine has been in Phantom Lord ever since he was a young child. While no one seems to know quite for sure where he comes from, he has always been in service to the guild even before he trained to be a proper mage. Mysteriously, at some point in his life he had a Lightning Dragon Slayer lacrima implanted into him giving him the ability to use such lost magic while making him a 2nd Generation Dragon Slayer. Personality Dio is an amusing and good-natured kid with a great passion for the work he does at Phantom Lord. His good heart typically lends itself when Dio has a chance to help people, even for people he may not personally like. At least in cases like these although he might act out to help, Dio's tone may come off as contradictory to his altruistic words given his naturally reluctant feeling towards those he dislikes. He believes in Phantom Lord and holds a certain pride to be a part of it. Dio thouroughly believes in Elm and almost sees him as something of a father figure, even if the guild master comes off as remote. As a kid, Dio has a lot of energy in him still and may sometimes come off as extravagant or over the top at some points. His naivety and inexperience in the world of mages can quickly make him out as a greenhorn, but Dio will still stride on with the best of his ability to make sure he reaches the end. Appearance Dio is a young and lithe kid with an average height and weight. He has a fair skin tone and snow-white hair despite his young age. This all contrasts against Dio's vibrant, green eyes and his rounded, spry facial features. Although most of the time it is obscured, Dio's indigo guild mark rests on his left shoulder. Typically, Dio wears an elaborate uniform with navy blue colors and an emblazoned golden trim. His coattail reaches behind his backside and stops at the back of his legs. Over this he wears a small red sash across his chest where a medallion rests displaying the symbol of Phantom Lord. As well as this he wears a sode, or pauldron on his left shoulder. While not the focus of his outfit, under his coat Dio wears a simple, white button-up shirt and formal, white gloves too. Top it off without particular note on his fitting pants and shoes, Dio also wears a peaked cap with matching colors no matter where he goes. Abilities Experienced Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Dio's fighting style incorporates hand-to-hand in his lightning dragon slayer magic. While he still has a lot more room to grow on the matter, he still has basic knowledge and fighting etiquette that puts him on a higher level in CQC compared to any average mage. Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic *'Lightning Dragon's Jaw' *'Lightning Dragon's Roar' *'Lightning Dragon's Shimmering Scales', through the use of his magic Dio flows lightning dragon slayer magic throughout his entire body. This drastically enhances Dio's speed, making him able to run at 60 mph. This makes him nothing but a blur to the observing eye and hard to keep up with in close-quarters combat. : Although at this level, an elite mage could easily keep up with him, this spell can keep an opponent on their toes if they're not careful enough. A side affect of this spell is that Dio's punches and kicks are also enhanced by this unnatural speed and as such not only have more impact but can shock those he hits. *'Raging Bolt' Approved by ~AlvarezEmpire~ Category:Phantom Lord Member Category:Character